Eric Knight
.http://4.bp.blogspot.com/_EcH2Kfh3Hcc/SpX-y5Udo-I/AAAAAAAAAwA/kPJovvGP8S0/s400/erik2.jpg Erik Night A fifth former (or “junior”) and one of Zoey’s boyfriends until Chosen when he discovers Zoey's relationship with Loren Blake, he finds her having sex with him in the rec hall after performing a ritual. Neferet takes him away from zoey to start his cleansing and the beginning of a new start then when he comes back he finds Zoey with Loren. His sapphire tattoos are described as being an intricate series of knots that form a mask surrounding his eyes. He is known for his acting talents, placing several times in monologue contests and seriously considered to be a future star on Broadway and in Hollywood, in the contest between different house of nights he won first place out of hundreds of vampyre fledglings. He used to have a relationship with Aphrodite, but now considers her a hateful and cruel slut. He is repeatedly described as being gorgeous looking with Superman-type looks especially his hair, and crystal blue eyes, as well as friendly and an all around good guy. He is also a self proclaimed nerd, with his favorite movies being the original Star Wars trilogy, which he knows all the lines to. Shortly after he makes the Change at the end of Chosen, he catches Zoey making love with Loren Blake, thus ending their relationship and isolating her from her friends. In Untamed, Erik begins teaching drama at the House of Night, serving as the replacement of the deceased Prof. Nolan. He and Zoey do a rendition of Othello and kiss twice. He then attempts to ignore her for a good portion of the book. At the end of Untamed he chooses to leave the House of Night with Zoey and the other students who have escaped at the rise of Kalona from the earth. During Hunted, he and Zoey reunite as a couple again, but Erik is very possessive of Zoey, and though they will always love each other Zoey doesn't approve of his jealous attitude. In Tempted Erik continues to be possessive of Zoey, which irritates her. Zoey finally has enough and dumps Erik, which he didn't take well. However, he seems to have 'moved on' as the next morning Erik enters the nun's version of a 'Dining Hall' with Venus. Erik now shows hatred to Zoey, constantly commenting on her 'greed' over men but by the end he sorta okay with it and understands her. Erik is one of the only people who didn't change their name when they entered the House of Night Description: Erik Night (according to... well, everyone) was the hottest fledgling at the House of Night and Zoey's boyfriend. He is an excellent actor and has won awards at dramatic competitions. Currently he is the House of Night's interim Drama Professor. (HON) Hair: Dark hair with Superman curl (M) Eyes: Sapphire-blue (M) Physical description: Tall (M) Tattoo: A pattern of interlocking knots that form the shape of a mask (C) Mentor: Professor Nolan (B) Friends: Erin Bates, Damien Maslin, Stevie Rae Johnson, Shaunee Cole, Jack Twist Love Interests:Zoey Redbird (M)(B), used to date Aphrodite LaFonte Favorite Books: Catcher in the Rye by JD Salinger (HON), anything Shakespeare (HON), Watchers by Dean Koontz (HON) Favorite Television Shows: Law and Order: SVU (HON), Heroes (HON), House (HON) Favorite Movies: the original Star Wars (HON), 300 (HON), An Affair to Remember (the old one with Carey Grant) (HON) Favorite Music: Jazz, a little new age and classic rock (HON) Miscellaneous Facts: Erik won worldwide House of Night monologue competition (B) Erik is creating buzz in Hollywood & Broadway (M) Erik is roommates with Jack Twist (B) Erik is the most popular fledgling at the House of Night, but is still accepting to everybody (C) Erik completes the Change into an Adult Vampyre. (C) Erik is the interim Drama Professor. (U)